Allure
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "She supported him as they walked outside. His ankle still wasn't good, even after an entire night of rest. Her body close to his did things to him he couldn't describe." Jisbon. Fluffy one-shot. Rated T just to be safe although I think it might also be K plus.


**A/N: So. While daydreaming a bit in my last days before school started again (yay school!), I decided that there was no better way to celebrate me returning to school by writing a fluffy fic! Originally designed as an M-rated one-shot, I realized I can't write smut. So I kept it modest, no sexual intercourse whatsoever except for kisses. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**Allure'**_

She supported him as they walked outside. His ankle still wasn't good, even after an entire night of rest. Her body close to his did things to him he couldn't describe. The past day had been an emotional roller-coaster for both of them, and he was still shaking.

When they were outside, she stopped and turned to look at him.

"What do you want to do now that you're a free man again?" she asked. He caressed her cheek and his heart beat frantically in his chest. For God's sake, he was no teenager any longer, he shouldn't be this pathetic. But then again, it had been so long, and he loved her so much.

"First," he whispered, pulling her close, "I want to kiss you properly."

The glint in her eyes told him she wanted the same. Still, she stayed where she was, only slightly pursing her lips. God.

He dove in and linked their lips, but even though his initial attack had been rushed, his kiss remained pure and beautiful. His love for her swelled as she returned the kiss with equal fervor. He pulled away. She smiled against his cheek.

"I think I liked that idea." He chuckled. "Any other good ideas?"

He slid his hands down her arms and entwined their fingers. "I want to take you out to dinner. Spoil you like I should have years ago. And then after that... who knows? We'll see what happens."

"You're gonna seduce me over a date? How sophomoric of you, Mr. Jane."

He put his forehead against hers. "Secretly, you love it."

He had nothing planned, had no idea where to take her now, which restaurant would do to dine at with the woman who means the whole world to you.

Then he remembered that he had planned for them to dine at the Blue Bird Lodge. He could take her there now, although he wasn't sure it was perfect enough for their first date.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I can see it in your eyes that you're worrying. I didn't even think that we would ever get to this. Anything after this point will be absolutely wonderful, I just know it."

"I'm so inexperienced with courting a woman."

"You don't have to be experienced." Her arms found their way around his chest, enveloping him in her warmth. She sighed and he felt her adorable smirk close to his heart.

He supposed he could give it a shot.

~…~

Dinner with Teresa Lisbon was absolutely amazing. He found himself speechless more than once. He simply couldn't connect words to the feelings he had.

He loved this woman so much, and with every second that passed it became even more blatantly obvious.

"Patrick?" she asked, her voice soft but melodious.

"Yes, my love?"

She blushed somewhat at the name.

"Do you... want to go... back to our rooms?"

He smiled and took her hand. He lifted it to his lips and pecked it. His index finger and thumb closed loosely around her wrist and he felt her erratic heartbeat.

It matched his.

"We only have one room left, Teresa."

She merely smiled at that. She didn't seem to mind.

~…~

His heart was making somersaults in his chest. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He fumbled when he tried to get the room key from his jacket pocket. He cursed his childish anxiety. He was no teenager any longer, after all. And this was by no means his first time.

He succeeded and consequently smiled at his little victory. She put her hand to his cheek and he looked at her. He couldn't hear what she said, his focus entirely on her beautiful eyes and her radiant smile.

He opened the door and she gently pushed him inside. The door closed behind her.

"Teresa?" She met his eyes. "I'm not as good as you might want me to be... or need. I... it's been so long since I've loved someone... with every fiber in my body. I will try to be a good man to you and make you feel beautiful, because you are... beautiful. But I can't promise anything and-"

She pushed him to the bed which shut him up. Her arms wrapped around him and as he fell onto his back, she landed on top of him.

"You really do talk a lot," she whispered. "When all you should do is kiss me."

His hands were shaking when he pulled her close. She felt him hesitating, but rather than mistaking his wavering for reluctance, she knew his reasons.

"We can wait too," she whispered tenderly. She moved to lay down next to him. He could do nothing more than to stare at this phenomenal woman, who understood him better than he did.

She knew it was fear, and a little bit of insecurity, that made him currently unable to perform.

He moved them to the soft pillows and held her close. He had shed his jacket at that point, the piece of fabric too warm now that he had her to snuggle into.

Much to his own disappointment and frustration, he fell asleep. He'd had much planned for them, yet as soon as his head hit the pillow and her arms had wrapped around him, he found it hard to keep his eyes opened.

He awoke some time during the night. His dreams had been filled by his unheard-of, marvelous, wonderful Teresa. His eyes, upon awakening, were filled by tears.

This was her. His Teresa Lisbon, who had stayed for twelve years, putting her entire life on hold, for him. She was his familiar, his companion, his best friend, his soul mate. The woman he had fallen in love with despite all odds, even with Red John lurking close by and his worn wedding ring still on his left hand. He would do anything for her, and she for him.

How could this feeling of utter happiness and perfection be wrong?

"Patrick? Are you alright?"

He smiled. A lock of dark, chestnut hair had fallen over her pale cheek and he returned it to its original place behind her ear. He leaned over her slowly until their lips were mere inches apart.

"I'm feeling better than I ever will." Although he knew that was a lie. Because as soon as these words had left his mouth, he kissed her. She welcomed him into her arms and heart at once.

That night, he made love to her. It was just as he had always imagined to be, but better. He knew he would never be able to leave her. Their future was blissfully entwined.

* * *

**A/N: So, let me know!**


End file.
